The invention concerns a composition particularly for the defoliation of plants, preferably cotton plants, containing mixtures of 1-phenyl-3-(1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl)-urea with O,O-dimethyl-O-(p-nitrophenyl)-thiophosphoric acid ester or O,O-diethyl-O-(p-nitrophenyl)-thiophosphoric acid ester.
1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl-ureas are already known as agents for the defoliation of plants (German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS 25 06 690). These active agents, however, do not display a sufficient activity in all cases.
Moreover known are mixtures of 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl-urea-derivatives with other defoliating agents, in which each of the indeed more or less strongly defoliating effective substances are mutually potentiated (activated) in their activity (German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 26 46 712). The synergistic activity of these mixtures is therefore dependent upon two already individually active compounds.
Agents of the known type display, though, only the described effect, without however being active against parasites of these plants, which must be controlled through additional use of appropriately active agents.